


Soothe

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'Savage'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

  
_Music has charms to soothe a savage breast, to soften rocks or bend a knotted oak.  
William Congreve - English Playwright (1670 - 1729)_   


 

 

Trowa woke slowly coming up through the cotton wool of sleep to consciousness with the sense that something was off. Not threatening or dangerous, just out of place enough to trip his sensors. Once awake he was immediately aware of the lack of solid warmth against his back and side. Rolling over, something that was much more work when the blond octopus he called his lover was in bed, Trowa looked for a light under the bathroom door. There was none, nor were there any sounds to indicate that Quatre was trying to be stealthy or considerate by using the little bit of moonlight that came thought the parted curtains.

The night was warm enough that Trowa didn't bother pulling on his robe or anything else. It was just the two of them so modesty was not something worth wasting his time with. Padding silently down the hall Trowa expected to see light coming from Quatre's office. That was where he usually went when he couldn't sleep. The room was dark and still when Trowa opened the door, checking just to be sure. Frowning slightly, concerned but not yet worried, he wander into the kitchen which was also empty of all but a single used tea cup in the sink. Raising it to his nose Trowa smiled at the familiar scents of chamomile and mint.

Feeling a bit like Gretel following tea leaves instead of breadcrumbs he crossed the living room, moving with purpose. Drinking herbal tea in the middle of the night meant there was only one place Quatre would be. Going back down the hall Trowa stopped in front of the door across from the one he had previously opened. The music room was designed to keep noise and light from escaping so had not betrayed the fact that there was a late night visitor within.

As soon as the knob turned in his hand Trowa could hear the gentle sound of a violin. Slipping in carefully to escape detection, he moved to stand next to the glass fronted case that housed their collection of instruments. For a moment he stood and simply listened while the music flowed over and around him. It blanketed him with sound and emotion woven tightly together to point of becoming one entity. It was always like this when he listened to Quatre play, even that very first time. Trowa had been scared then and his fear had made him defensive. That in turn had angered him. Now though, things were different. After ten years together he was able to open himself up and feel the loving compassion that was Quatre in everything he played.


End file.
